Vehicle seats are often provided with movable head restraints, which can move to accommodate a head of an occupant and/or can move to various collapsed positions to provide a compact seat in a stowed position. One example of a vehicle seat having a movable head restraint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,646 B2, which issued on Jan. 29, 2008 to Jammalamadaka et al.